A
| Series = A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 1 | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Reunited…and it doesn’t feel so good! After following Armstrong into the depths of his infinite satchel in a search for booze, Archer and his partner, history’s most inebriated immortal, have found themselves prisoners of…uh…what’s this villain’s name again? Armstrong may not be able to remember what their captor, Bacchus, is all about, but he sure is upset by the memories tied to a rare bottle of wine. What secret is about to come roaring out of the past to haunt him? And is Archer doomed to the repeat Armstrong’s tragic mistakes? Plus: It’s a day in the life of Valiant’s new breakout character of 2016 – hey kids, get ready for DAVEY THE MACKEREL! Valiant’s latest blockbuster ongoing series goes even farther down the rabbit hole when “IN THE BAG” continues right here from rising star Rafer Roberts (Plastic Farm) and comic book superstar David Lafuente (Ultimate Spider-Man)! In the Bag, Part 2 (Archer & Armstrong Are In the Bag, Part 2) Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Monkey-Robot * * Trash Golems / Garbage Monsters Other Characters: * * Fred * Goblins ** Mr. Noodlebottom * Green Lizards * * Locations: * ** Pub * ** Armstrong's room *** * ** Items: * 1907 Lagavulin * * * Darts Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A / 2nd), (B), ©, (1:10), & (1:20), David Lafuente (1:50) * Editors: (Assistant), (Assisting), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis 1958 A.D. Armstrong, Frank and Murial are celebrating a victory over a weirdo gang. Armstrong tries to hit on Murial while Frank is passed out. Eventually Murial and Frank stopped going on adventures with Armstrong. 2015 A.D. Archer and Armstrong are hanging, trapped in the satchel, prisoners of the Trash Golems. Outside the satchel, Mary-Maria is asking why it is taking so long for the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness to steal the satchel. A Monkey-Robot and Davey the Mackerel escape from the satchel. Mary Maria questions Davey as the sisters try to kill the Monkey-Robot. Oliver Dumpbucket escapes from the satchel. When Davey tells Mary-Maria that Obadiah is in danger, she orders the rest of the sisters to protect the satchel as she enters it. Mary-Maria kills a Trash Golem upon entering the satchel. Bacchus confronts Archer and Armstrong. Bacchus tells Archer how Armstrong threw him into the satchel three thousand years ago. Bacchus reveals his plan to trap Armstrong in the satchel for three thousand years. Archer and Armstrong make up while Bacchus pays tribute to the urine gods. Mary-Maria kills the Trash Goblins before she confronts Bacchus. As Bacchus tries to escape, Mary-Maria rescues a drunken Archer and Armstrong. Notes * Note: Trevor Hairsine is mistakenly credited for Phil Jimenez' variant cover. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:AA 002 COVER-A LAFUENTE.jpg|'Cover A' by David Lafuente & Brian Reber A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Kano Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by Kano A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Gallagher Variant.jpg|'Cover C' by Monica Gallagher A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Roberts Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Rafer Roberts A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Jimenez Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Phil Jimenez & Michael Spicer A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Sketch Variant.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by David Lafuente A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Second Print.jpg|'Second Printing' by David Lafuente & Brian Reber Textless Cover Art A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Kano Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Kano A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Gallagher Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Monica Gallagher A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Roberts Variant Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Rafer Roberts A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Jimenez Variant Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Phil Jimenez & Michael Spicer A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2 Sketch Variant Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by David Lafuente Preview AA 002 001.jpg AA 002 002.jpg AA 002 003.jpg AA 002 004.jpg AA 002 005.jpg AA 002 006.jpg Related References External links